GoodBye My Love
by stormynights78613
Summary: Lizzie is nine months pregnant she goes into labor...what happens next?


A/N: This story just came to me when I was sitting in D-hall. It's a one shot fic, and all of you know that I don't own the characters, or the song of choice that I may or may not use.

A nine month pregnant Lizzie is sitting on the couch in hopes that her child would soon be born, Gordo is sitting next to her when he notices two envelopes sitting on the coffee table and he begins to wonder what they are. The next thing he knows is that Lizzie is telling him to grab the car keys and to take her to the hospital. In all the commotion and excitement he never noticed that Lizzie never packed a bag.

They got to the hospital, and we're almost immediately put into a room, with the contractions coming faster and faster he was still wonder about the envelopes and he the non-packed bag.

Right when the last push was coming, this is what Lizzie had said to Gordo:

"Gordo you know those envelopes that you grabbed? Well in a few minutes I want you to read yours, and read the other to our child as he grows and grows. I love you!"

She gave the last big push and as the baby starts to cry, Lizzie is gone. For forty-five minutes they tried to revive her, but it didn't work.

Gordo was sent to the waiting room for those forty-five minutes. He sat actually he stood there in freight and worried. Jo and Sam sat there all worried, Matt, Melina, Ethan, Larry, Kate, Miranda, Lanny, and his girlfriend did as well. The doctor came out to address the family and friends who were like family.

"I was really hoping that I wouldn't have to do this. I'm really sorry to say this but we couldn't save her, he tried really hard." The Doctor addressed.

"And the baby?" Jo asked.

"He's healthy. A nurse will be out shortly to get you guys, so you can see the baby."

**Late at night when all the world is sleeping**

**I stay up and think of you**

**And I wish on a star that somewhere you are**

**Thinking of me too**

**Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight**

**Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight**

**And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be**

**Than here in my room dreaming about you and me**

They were all so sad, all crying. Jo turned to Sam, Melina turned to Matt, Kate turned to Ethan, Miranda turned to Larry, and Lanny's girlfriend turned to him. Everyone had someone but Gordo.

**Wonder if you ever see me**

**And I wonder if you know I'm there**

**If you looked in my eyes**

**Would you see what's inside**

**Would you even care?**

**I just wanna hold you close **

**But so far all I have a dreams of you**

**So I wait for the day**

**And the courage to say how much I love you**

**Yes I do!**

Miranda eventually walked over to the very saddened Gordo and hugged him. Larry then joined her. It was a very sad moment; everyone loved Lizzie, Especially Gordo. He didn't know what do to without her, no one did.

**I'll be dreaming of you tonight**

**Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight**

**And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be**

**Than here in my room dreaming about you and me**

**Corazón**

**I can't stop dreaming of you**

**No puedo dejar de pensar en ti**

**I can't stop dreaming**

**Cómo te necesito**

**I can't stop dreaming of you**

**Mi amor, cómo te extraño**

A little later Gordo then opened his letter from Lizzie and the letter read:

_My Dearest Gordo,_

_I don't know how to write this because to be honest with you I really don't want to be writing this, the thing is I probably should've been honest about something to begin with. I knew that there was a chance that I would not end up living after having this baby. I want you to look at him the way you would've if I was there, don't act like it was his fault, and I don't want that. Gordo I've loved your for as long as I could remember, at first it was just as friends but by the time you started dating and stuff I found that I loved you as more then that. Then we became an official couple, and married. And now we have a child, what more could we have wanted? When you were out late shooting a movie I would wish that that was the only reason that you were out late, especially when I was pregnant I would be afraid of having him alone, and when I found out what could happen to me I was even more afraid. This is so hard to write, I wish I could express how much I love you but I can't because I love you sooo much. I wish that this wouldn't happen; I wish that I never even had to write these. Now I have something to say, to be afraid to fall for someone again… I want you to be happy and if that makes you happy then go for it. The next right person is out there waiting for you; I know that it may be weird that I'm telling you to go find someone. I really want you to be happy. _

_I can remember all the times we had the good and the bad, but mainly the good. I wish that I could relive them with you all over again. I want you to remember me, especially all the good things that way you can tell our son about his mother. I always dreamed of being around when my child was growing up but now I may not be, that saddens me deeply but also knowing that I'll be leaving you also saddens me deeply. I remember when we went to Rome that summer with our class and how you covered for me and were about to go home, I remember how bad I felt that you were being sent home for something that I did. I remember how you were there when Ronnie broke up with me and how you helped me get over him. I remember how happy you were when you found out that we were going to have a baby. I remember how you proposed, and how you looked on our wedding day. Oh how I wish that I cold relive those days all over again. I'm sitting here in the office writing this while you are sleeping, and I have tears coming down my cheeks. This is so hard for me to write. _

_The time will come when he will ask about his mother and where she's at, tell him the truth, and let him know that I went because it was my time not because of him. And that I wish that I could be there with him now. And if you do remarry before he knows that he doesn't about me, will you tell him about me?_

_Remember me and all the good things and times. Don't be sad for long, I like you much better when you're happy, I want you to be happy. _

_I will ALWAYS LOVE YOU!_

_Love forever and always,_

_Elizabeth (Lizzie) Brooke Gordon_

_p.s. I have more letters that I'd like for you to give to people there in the desk drawer in the office. _

**Late at night when all the world is sleeping**

**I stay up and think of you**

**And I still can't believe **

**That you came up to me and said "I love you"**

**I love you too!**

**Now I'm dreaming with you tonight**

**Till tomorrow and for all of my life**

**And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be**

**Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly**

**Dreaming of you tonight**

**Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight**

**And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be**

**Than here in my room**

**I'll be dreaming of you tonight**

**Endlessly**

**And I'll be holding you tight**

**Dreaming...with you...tonight!**

Gordo was sad that she knew about this and didn't tell him and that she wanted him to move on, he knew that he couldn't because she was the one for him. She was the only one that he could ever love. He would do his best to be happy, just for her. He couldn't even imagine how hard it was for her to write that, because he couldn't even imagine being able to write something like that.

He couldn't imagine not being able to remember her, he would always remember her, there is nothing that he wouldn't give for her to be back, and being able to relive all those memories with her again. Oh how he loved her and he still does.

The nurse walks out and takes them to go see Gordo and Lizzie's son. Even though Gordo is the only parent that he has left, he was unsure about going in there, he wanted to think that it was the baby's fault but he knew that it wasn't. They all went in there together…

"Gordo what's that envelope in your hand?" Jo asked.

"It's a letter that Lizzie left for him; she wants me to read this to him all the time."

"Do you want to read it to him now?" Miranda asked.

"I don't know…"

"We'd like to know what she had to say."

Gordo opens up the letter:

_My dearest son,_

_Hi, I'm your mother, I know that you don't know me but oh how I wish you did. I want you to know that I love you and that I always will. I also want you to know that even though I'm not there with you, I am in your thoughts. If you ever want to anything you could always ask your father, your grandma and grandpa, Uncle Matt, Aunt Melina, Aunt Miranda, and some others. _

_I wish that I could be there for every scratch, and bruise that you get, and to be the one that put a band-aid on that scraped up knee. To be the one that sees the first steps that you take. I wish that I could be there when you go to school for the very first time, to be the one that you run home to after school so you can tell about your day. Oh how I've longed for that, I've dreamt of it. I wish that I could be the one that makes you happy when you're feeling sad, the one that talks to you when you need someone to talk to. I wish that I could be there for your first broken heart, and try to make it whole again, to be there when you go off to prom. To be there when you graduate from high school and college. To be there at your wedding when you marry the woman of your dreams, to be the one that spoils the kids that you will have someday. I wish that I could just be there for you._

_I've loved you since the day I knew that I was pregnant with you, I didn't want anything bad to happen to you and I still don't want anything bad to happen to you._

_When you go off to school and get older don't try so hard to fit in, and if you become popular to be rude to those who are not treat everyone as an equal. Don't exclude anyone, don't think that you're better then anyone. Don't put yourself down, but don't be conceited either. Set goals for yourself, if you don't accomplish something do give up; let that be something that makes you stronger. A dream and goal is never too big, and never dumb, no matter what someone says. Look at your father, his dream of being a director he's had challenges to overcome but he's made it through each one, and now look he's a director. _

_You may even hate me for not being there for you, and to be honest I don't blame you at all. I'd hate to grow up with out my mom too. But I hope that you don't hate me for long. You may not understand everything until you are older. _

_I love you dearly, and I wish that I didn't have to leave you; I never even got to touch you. _

_Remember that I love you more than you will ever know. I will always be there for you if you want me to be, all you have to do is let me be in your thoughts._

_Love always and forever,_

_Your mother Elizabeth Brooke Gordon _

When Gordo was finished reading the letter he looked up and saw that everyone was crying. He loved that Lizzie wrote something for everyone, he loved what she wrote to their son.

"Umm, Mr. Gordon?" A nurse asked.

"Yeah…"

"What do you wish to name him?"

"Cayden Matthew"

"Cayden Matthew?" Jo questioned.

"Yeah Lizzie planned on naming her son that since we were like in the ninth grade." Gordo Explained.

"Oh."

Thirteen Years Later

Cayden is now thirteen and has been told about his mother and has had the letter read to him every night since the day he was born, he loved hearing it. He's asked his family about his mom, and oh the stories that he's heard, they've made him laugh especially the ones that his Uncle Matt told him. He wishes that she was around, he's even caught himself hating her but he understood. He's taken pictures of him growing up to her grave site every time that he went and told her about everyone of them, and he's even talked to her. His visited by himself, that's when he really tells stories.

He's told her about this girl that he liked, and then he told her that it turns out that the girl didn't even know that he existed. He says that according to the stories that he's heard he's more of an Ethan, Gordo, and Larry mixed together. And that that girl was more of a Kate and Claire. It's funny how he compares the people in his life to people that were in her life.

Cayden also wants to be a director like his father, but he doesn't want to be known as the Great David Gordon's son when he gets to the level of going to film school, and doing actual movies. Cayden has two friends that are girls, hmm… it reminds him of the stories of his father and being friends with his mom and Aunt Miranda.

Gordo never married again, he's tried to date but he can't see himself with anyone other then Lizzie, he's been told that he's close minded going into those dates. Miranda's told him that she understands why he can't do that. He's happy with the life he lives; he does wish that Lizzie was in his life still, that would make him even happier. Over thirteen years he's made a name for himself as a director. They refer to him as the Great David Gordon; he bought Cayden a video camera for his birthday.

He looks at Cayden as his reason for living; he even gave Cayden the letter that Lizzie wrote him.

another thirteen years later

"Oh, mom how I wish that you were here on my Wedding day, I know that you are because I have you in my thoughts, and you're watching over me. I love you." Cayden said aloud knowing that she was listening.

Cayden got married and was happy; he felt that she was the one that he was meant to be with. He now has that letter framed and it's hanging in his office in his house. Cayden also has a daughter which he and his wife named Brooke after his mother. He and his wife had a daughter before they married.

A/N: I hope you liked the story.


End file.
